


Ángel Moteado

by NubLittleWings



Series: Mi jardín de los secretos [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, El mundo me va a odiar xD, Esto no es pedofilia, F/M, Me vale madres que no te guste, Multi, No Romance, No Smut, Si no te gusta no lo leas, relación tóxica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubLittleWings/pseuds/NubLittleWings
Summary: Ella le había inundado su mente con su presencia desde la primera vez que la vio, encandilado con aquella brillante personalidad y aquella belleza singular, necesitaba poseerla, como todo en la vida.No dudaba que su objetivo no sería agradable ni placentero de obtener, pero a quien le importaba en realidad.Ella era lo que ahora más deseaba.





	Ángel Moteado

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es un poco difícil para mi colocar esta historia acá, pero espero que les agrade leerlo. Me gusta escribir sobre historias de carácter tóxico, no es una apología a la violencia o la manipulación, tampoco apoyo a ningún tipo de crímenes, sino una herramienta para poder liberarme de mis demonios que me vienen acosando desde hace muchísimo tiempo.
> 
> Comprendo que puede ser que no leas esto y creas que yo apoyo a la pedofilia, pero no te expongas a temas que te resultan molestas, no es necesario.
> 
> Esta historia cuenta con una segunda parte, llamada "Mi dulce Muñeca" que se encuentra publicada en mi cuenta.

Ella era un ángel, aquel traje moteado era la representación de la belleza como ninguna otra, necesitaba inmortalizarla, apropiarse de aquella belleza que parecía hechizar a toda la población de París. Era deliciosa, aquella nívea y pecosa piel, aquel oscuro cabello, tan suave y delicado que a la luz del sol parecía verse casi azul, aquellos ojos, tan grandes, tan enormes, celestes como el cielo y llenos de una jovial vitalidad que parecían llenar un vacío que la ausencia de su esposa había dejado e instarlo a hacer tantas cosas, un tanto inadecuado para alguien de su categoría, pero ya a estas alturas a quien le importa realmente.

Después de aquel desafortunado encuentro un año atrás en la mansión por el ataque de  _Jack a dit_ , el pensamiento de tenerla se volvió presente cada jodido día, empezaba a aparecérsele en cada rincón donde mirase, y la actitud de aquella jovencita en su mente se torcía mientras el tiempo pasaba. Sus diseños empezaron a estar centrado en lo que mejor le quedaría a ella, con aquellas deliciosas y largas piernas, quizás demasiado delgada por ahora, las faldas increíblemente cortas le quedarían muy bien, pantalones ajustados, los que no, los Capri probablemente quedarían mejor, habían tantas posibilidades que sentía que enloquecía, ni siquiera era necesario tocar el tópico de la vestimenta del torso, la urgencia de tenerla parecía que iba hacerle explotar la mente, y quizás otra parte...

Después de cada largo día, observaba que su hijo se fuera a dormir, ingresaba a su habitación y se preparaba para la contemplación en aquel rincón secreto de la mansión. Allí, una pequeña criatura, de morado y con alas de mariposa se acercó a él, su cabello rubio platinado casi blanco parecía reflejar la luz de la luna, sus ojos llenos de dolor, parecía que se hubieran congelado con el paso del tiempo, su complexión delgada, otorgaba un aire demasiado imponente, haciendo imposible decirle que no, menos a una criatura tan temerosa como ella.

—Gabriel, ¿estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, era demasiado.

—¡Tú no comprendes, necesito verla! ¡¡Nooroo, transfórmame!! —aquella insolencia del ser divino, le sacaba de sus casillas, ¿Cómo osaba llevarle la contraria? — Ahora busquemos a algún pobre idiota que esté dispuesto a... cumplir con el designio de traer aquellas joyas que tanto necesito, y si puede traerla a mí.

Su rostro se ensombreció mientras sonreía de una forma un tanto aterradora.

 

El sol atravesó la rendija de la trampilla de aquella espaciosa habitación, se reflejó en uno de los espejos que se encontraban en una de las paredes de color rosa pálido, se iluminaron los pósteres del adorado modelo de París, y finalmente dieron paso a despertar a la doncella de aquella torre.

Marinette se levantó como todas las mañanas, con el tiempo justo para poder llegar a la escuela sin atrasarse. Observó su cuarto, recordando que tenía que llevar el nuevo proyecto de arte de Alya y ella, un prototipo de un conjunto de su nueva colección, sonrió y llena de energía se dispuso a realizar su rutina, bajó de su cama, mientras Tikki, la deidad y mejor amiga, la acompañaba comentándole que no tenía tiempo suficiente como para poder hacer todo calmadamente.

—Ya lo sé, pero he esperado tanto por esto, es la posibilidad de realizar la Semana de la Moda en nuestra escuela, ¿Qué podría salir mal? —sonrió de forma amplia, definitivamente no dejaría que nada arruinara esta semana, ni siquiera Hawkmoth podría.

Le tomó tan solo 15 minutos bañarse y vestirse, escogió un atuendo algo diferente, una jardinera de color celeste como sus ojos, una calza negra que llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, una polera verde con bordados de flores de color dorado, y finalmente, unas zapatillas converse de color azul. Su cabello había crecido, por lo que decidió simplemente hacerse una coleta hacia su hombro derecho. Hoy era el día que se presentaría con una actitud diferente, quizás también así lograría llamar la atención de su amado Adrien de una vez por todas.

—¡Vamos!

Cogió con rapidez su desayuno, se despidió de su madre, besó a su papá al salir por la pastelería y corrió con el proyecto en manos para poder llevar a la clase. Casi podía saltar de la emoción que la recorría en su interior.

Llegó, tal como tenía contemplado, con 3 minutos de antelación, Alya bromeó diciéndole que jamás creyó verla llegar tan temprano, y mientras ella se instalaba en su asiento, pudo ver como Adrien Agreste ingresaba al salón de clases, un poco agitado, Marinette intuyó que las fanáticas debían haber sido un poco más violentas esta vez, ya que su ropa estaba un poco desajustada, como si se la hubieran tratado de quitar.

—Quizás deberías ser un poco más salvaje, ¿no crees Marinette? Es posible que así puedas llegar a su corazón. —Alya susurró en el oído de su amiga, luego rio de forma cómplice y se regodeó de ver como ella se sonrojaba hasta límites innecesarios.

—¡Cállate, Alya! — respondió demasiado avergonzada como para poder decir algo más.

La clase comenzó, Alya hizo un pequeño avistamiento de las maquetas que Marinette había realizado, sonrió extasiada, cada muñeca tenía unos diseños hermosos y únicos, tan elegantes y a la vez sencillos que daban la sensación de perfección, sencillez y comodidad.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de artes, quedaron absortos con el trabajo que Chloé había realizado en su propia maqueta, si bien no eran conjuntos, había diseñado una pasarela digna de la semana de la moda, tenía luces, la alfombra era realmente de terciopelo y los pilares estaban hechos de arcilla. Las medidas coincidían con las de la cancha.

—Qué hermosa te ha quedado Chloé, tienes un gusto increíble para el diseño de espacios. —soltó Marinette sin pensarlo. La rubia sonrió genuinamente, para luego comportarse como siempre.

—Es obvio que tengo talento, soy una persona increíble, ya lo ves.

Los demás estudiantes observaban interesados en como la joven hija del alcalde, había demostrado sus habilidades manuales. Alya observaba intrigada, probablemente era el trabajo de alguien, Chloé era demasiado perezosa como para haberlo hecho ella misma. Sin duda grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio las manos de Bourgeois con curitas y su manicura destrozada. Definitivamente, ya no sabía que pensar de ella. La profesora estaba muy orgullosa, por fin una de las estudiantes más conflictivas que nunca destacaba en nada en particular, salvo en egocentrismo y patanería, había encontrado una vocación que realmente la llenaba.

 

En una agencia de publicidad, una mujer observaba, triste, como todo su trabajo y dedicación se veía sumido en la supuesta luz de la nueva trabajadora e hija del dueño de la compañía. ¿Por qué ella le había robado, no sólo la idea sino también el concepto completo de su trabajo? Sintió un profundo dolor por la frustración al ver que el trabajo de meses se había ido a la basura por la joven caprichosa. Salió corriendo al baño, intentando en vano contener el llanto.

—Qué delicia cuando puedo sentir el dolor de un alma desesperada por un poco de atención. —dijo, mientras miraba los cielos parisinos. — Veamos, qué puede realizar un corazón destrozado por el rechazo de un fraude. Ve, akuma y oscurece su corazón.

Dejó que la mariposa contaminada volara y llegara hasta la nueva víctima de  _Papillon_. Al sentir la conexión, pudo ver un poco mejor el panorama, recordando que no debían trabajar jamás con aquella agencia de publicidad.

—Buenos días,  _Imaginative_ _Authentique_ , soy  _Le Papillon_ , veo que han humillado tu trabajo, dándole flores a alguien que nunca ha movido un dedo para hacer algo. — dijo, con carisma, sabiendo que la chica mordería el anzuelo. —Yo puedo darte la capacidad de crear las más atrevidas campañas publicitarias y desarrollarlas, pero a cambio, deberás hacerme un pequeño favor, me entregarás los  _miraculous_  de  _Ladybug_  y  _Chat Noir_.

Pudo escuchar claramente como la joven aceptaba su petición. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, para poder ver a su doncella en acción y quizás conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba.

 

Los trabajos de Marinette y Chloé fueron ampliamente bien recibidos, que ningún otro curso pudo presentar algo mejor. Quedó claro que solo quedaba dividir los trabajos de implementación, ya que no solo serían la sede de la semana de la moda, si no que competirían con otras escuelas y esperaban ganar.

Chloé, intentando sonar lo más honesta que podía, le dijo a Marinette, que sus diseños también eran muy buenos y que sería ideal si pudieran ambientar la pasarela quedara acorde a los diseños presentados por la joven pelinegra. Se fueron coordinando hasta que los gritos en la ciudad alertaron de un ataque de una nueva víctima del miraculous de la mariposa.

Marinette se separó de todos, corriendo a algún lugar donde poder transformarse. Adrien también había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

 

La villana en cuestión tenía una bella gargantilla, con ella tras tocarla, las cosas a su alrededor se transformaba en elementos publicitarios de todo tipo. Resultaba francamente aterrador cómo una persona podía ser un dentífrico o una bailarina de algún tipo. Teléfonos, zapatillas, audífonos, eran algunos de los objetos en los que podrían transformar.

En lo alto de los techos,  _Ladybug_  miraba con recelo la forma de actuar de la chica, quien se alejaba de una agencia de publicidad muy conocida de la ciudad e iba en dirección al centro. Probablemente haría aún más caos del ya causado.

—Como siempre, eres quien llega primero. —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, una muy conocida con la que no pudo evitar sonreír de forma involuntaria. —Tal parece que los comerciales se volvieron locos.

—Más bien diría que enloquecieron a la publicista. —al notar que no reaccionaba, suspiró y miró su nuevo objetivo. — Bueno,  _minou_. Es hora de poner manos a la obra.

Corrieron a gran velocidad para poder saltar sobre la víctima akumatizada, pero esta, previendo lo que pudiera suceder, simplemente se movió a un lado, y transformando un bus en una jaula dorada, los encerró. El símbolo de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de la villana, no obstante parecía no pronunciar palabra alguna. Aquello no llamó particularmente la atención de los héroes, asumieron que le estaba dando algún tipo de indicación.

—Destruye la jaula, yo haré mi  _Lucky Charm_ , la distraes y luego hacemos la magia. —susurró ella, mientras veía que el akuma parecía observarla principalmente a la heroína moteada. —Parece que está planeando algo, ten cuidado.

Al momento que  _Chat Noir_ usó su  _Cataclysm_ ,  _Ladybug_ invocó su habilidad especial, donde le entregaba un antifaz de sueño moteado, bastó tan solo unos segundos para que supiera que hacer con él. El héroe gatuno se precipitó en contra de  _Imaginative_ _Authentique_  logrando que la villana se exasperara y empezara  a realizar ataques al azar para apresurar la captura del joven. La joven parisina corrió a toda velocidad, le puso por la espalda el antifaz en los ojos arrancó el collar y liberó a la Mariposa. Lo siguiente fue purificarla y solucionar el caos que la villana había ocasionado.

Gabriel sintió la rabia apoderarse de él, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera conseguir ninguno de sus objetivos? Por otra parte, pudo verla, con su gracia, con su elegancia, fue brillante su forma de poder deshacerse de la mariposa sin generar daños mayores en la ciudad, con sentimientos demasiados contrariados, se alejó con furia, tras dar un paseo por la mansión, decidió que no podía dejar que esto se llevara lo mejor de él. Además de tener mucho trabajo pendiente, se dirigió a su estudio, observando su cuadernillo de diseños, no pudo evitar ponerse a dibujar los trajes que mejor le quedarían. Le tomó 20 minutos darse cuenta que la colección completa de primavera estaba dedicada a la chica.

Observó con cuidado desde su ordenador las nuevas imágenes que aparecían en el Ladyblog, su corazón se apretó al verla mientras combatía, aquella conexión tan vibrante que tenía con los akumatizados era una de las pocas formas en las que podía sentirse tan cerca de ella, pero las fotografías quedaban hasta el último día de su vida. No podía dejar de admirarla, aunque quisiera.

Ella era demasiado perfecta como para poder estar en manos de alguien más.

Miró nuevamente su cuaderno, una idea no tan extraña se le cruzó por su mente, a fin de cuentas era solución real y concreta de sus más profundos deseo. Podría también acabar con la molestia del héroe de traje de gato negro, todos salían ganando, en especial él.

Nooroo desde lo alto de aquella jaula, como llamaba al observatorio, esperó la llegada de la noche meditativo, sabía perfectamente lo que su maestro tenía en mente y no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente aterrado, este sería uno de los peores planes que podía tener la pérfida mente de aquella gran eminencia que se suponía ser Gabriel Agreste.

—El poder te está corrompiendo y el precio será terrible.

 

Desde el ataque de _Imaginative_ _Authentique_  había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera sobre las técnicas de obtención de los miraculous de _Le Papillon_ , parecía como si fuera un chiste mal contado, peor que los de su compañero. Casi eran una ofensa, una excusa para emplear los poderes, más que una verdadera amenaza. Hubieron momentos en los que no hubo necesidad de emplear las habilidades secretas de ninguno de los héroes. Le costaba creer que esto era porque los poderes del villano se habían retraído, o quizás ya no estaba interesado en su objetivo.

Esta parecía ser una opinión común, incluso en el Ladyblog parecía repetirse. Alya ya no estaba entusiasmada como antes a grabar las acciones de sus ídolos, pues parecía una actuación de circo mal hecho.

—¿Qué podrá estar pasando?—le preguntó a Tikki, en la habitación, mientras la kwami comía una deliciosa galleta.—¿Es que ya no somos rivales dignos o habrá algo más de por medio que no estemos considerando?

El ser rojo, miraba con pesar, la verdad es que lo que estaba sucediendo no parecía tener mucho sentido.

—La verdad es que no creo que vaya por allí, sin embargo, desconozco sus verdaderas intenciones. Estos son los momentos en los que desearía saber qué planea la persona que está controlando a Nooroo.

El siguiente patrullaje le permitiría  discutirlo con la única persona que podría darle una nueva perspectiva.

 

  
Hoy era el gran día, había esperado demasiado y sabía que ella le estaba esperando. Invocó a una de sus mariposas llenándola de energía oscura, se concentró en sus deseos y sus fantasías, la anhelaba, la imaginaba sonriendo contemplándolo, prosiguió con detransformarse y renunciar a su Miraculous, tomó la libreta en donde la esperaba inmortalizar, y logró akumatizarse a sí mismo.

—Ya no soy Le Papillon, ahora soy Le collecteur y es hora de obtener a Ladybug. — se dijo a sí mismo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y complacencia.

Una vez preparado, se transportó a su mansión, necesitaba causar suficiente caos para conseguir la atención de ella, se mordió el labio inferior, y corrió frenéticamente por su propia casa, haciendo desaparecer a su asistente, el guardaespaldas de su hijo estaba en la escuela, ese sería el mejor lugar para seguir con sus planes. Después de hacer desaparecer la torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo y otro par de edificios emblemáticos. Se dirigió a la escuela de su amado hijo, rio maniáticamente para causar más conmoción y atraer gente. El objetivo cumplido y el caos esparcido, vio desde el patio de aquel gigantesco colegio, el sol atravesaba los grandes pilares de la escuela proyectando sombras enormes y surgieron unas que tanto deseaba.

—Ya era hora que aparecieran, Ladybug y Chat Noir.—dijo el nuevo villano, mientras hacía ostentación de sus habilidades. Escapó del colegio para con la intención clara intención de ser perseguido, cosa que ocurrió dentro de los 13 segundos que tenía contemplado.

Recorrió los tejados de París, yendo al único lugar en donde podría obtener lo que deseaba, el Jardín de las Tullerías. Aquella magnificente explanada de césped, llena de flores y árboles sería perfecta para lo que tenía en mente a continuación.

Sabía que Chat Noir era más imprudente, por lo que lo provocó con un combate, Ladybug se interpuso para evitar inconvenientes, pero la verdad sea dicha, el temor que les causaba el ser atrapados por el libro impedía que la batalla resultara tan fluida como solía ser. En uno de los intentos por atrapar al villano, Ladybug lanza su yo-yo, previendo aquello  _Le Collecteur_ se movió unos cuantos centímetros, la situación se tornaba cada vez más frustrante, hasta que, presa de la desesperación, Ladybug volvió a lanzar su arma, esperando que si no le pegaba directamente, rebotaría y lo golpearía de todos modos. Lo que no se esperaba es que en ese preciso instante, es que había calculado mal, por lo que golpeó en la cabeza con tal fuerza a Chat Noir que este trastabilla y cae en el libro del coleccionista.

—¿En serio quieres seguir con esto, querida?—dijo él, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Era obvio que Ladybug estaba agotada, pero su mayor problema era la culpa que sentía en aquel momento. No era como las veces anteriores que no había podido evitar que su compañero cayera en manos del enemigo, siempre era por culpa de su impulsividad y de la mala suerte que parecía atraparlo de inmediato. Aquí, era ella quien resultaba ser la principal responsable de todo lo sucedido. No había realmente muchas opciones, solo quedaba negociar.

—Libéralos a todos.—respondió ella, esperando sonar convincente.

—Está bien, con una condición. —dijo él, con una sonrisa de triunfo.—Tú pertenecerás a mi colección y el anillo de Chat Noir.

Ladybug no entendía que estaba pasando realmente, ¿Por qué él quería eso? ¿Pero también para qué?

—Tienes 5 segundos para decidir, o borraré a todos los que están en mi libreta, desapareciendo para siempre.—la sonrisa de suficiencia era demasiado grande, levantó la mano para poder empezar a contar.

_Uno.._

Observó a su alrededor, miró las cosas que faltaban, y pensó en la gente atrapada.

_Dos.._

No quería tener que irse, esto era demasiado injusto.

_Tres..._

Era su responsabilidad y debía cumplir, pagando el precio que tuviera que pagar.

_Cuatro..._

Soltó el yo-yo y se acercó las manos a los aretes.  _Le Collecteur_  se acercó a ella impidiéndoselo, besó su mano con delicadeza con una vibrante sonrisa de triunfo. No espero más, cumpliendo con su palabra, sacó todo cuanto hubiere atrapado dejándolo en su lugar, pero consciente que podría algo salir mal, relegó a Chat Noir al final.

Cuando el felino salió, Ladybug le arrebató el anillo dejándolo a quien siempre fue, Adrien Agreste, confundido, triste y derrotado. En especial al ver los ojos llorosos de la joven quien sumisa y callada intentaba no quebrarse en aquel momento. El villano sonrió socarronamente, haciendo una pequeña pausa para poder atraparla para siempre, tal y como ya lo había hecho con su hijo.

—Lo siento, esto es mi culpa. —dijo ella, las lágrimas eran un torrente sin fin. Adrien estaba estupefacto, pero estaba seguro que no era culpa de ella. —D-De verdad, no soy digna de ser Ladybug.

Mientras lloraba desesperadamente, fue atrapada en el cuadernillo, Adrien intentó detenerlo, pero fue empujado hacia uno de los árboles del jardín, dejándolo inhabilitado para poder realizar algo para traerla de vuelta. El villano salió de la vista del joven Agreste, este solo fue capaz de llorar. No solo había perdido a su amada para siempre, sino también había perdido al único ser quien le permitía ser libre. Ya nada tenía sentido. Sólo sería el estúpido hijo de Gabriel Agreste, quien debía ser el hijo modelo, la persona perfecta y el ejemplar mejor preservado de los genes de su madre.

 

En lo alto de la cúpula de aquel misterioso observatorio,  _Le colecteur_  apareció haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria. Finalmente sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y la persona a quien más deseaba se encontraba en su poder, junto con las joyas perfectas para poder traerla de vuelta. Su hijo necesitaba a su madre, él le traería la felicidad nuevamente y también podría saciar su necesidad que aquella doncella de París provocaba en él. Cuando liberó a su ángel en traje moteado, vio como la chica intentaba mantener la compostura, sin embargo, era evidente como su espíritu se encontraba destrozado, demasiado volátil para poder reaccionar, demasiado apagada para poder liberarse, demasiado asustada como para poder hacer algo.

—Estoy tan complacido de tenerte como parte de mi colección, Ladybug.—vio como ella lo miraba paralizada del terror ante la incertidubre de lo que aquel hombre quisiera hacer con ella.—No te preocupes, querida. Cuidaré muy bien de ti. Para el final, ni siquiera vas a querer irte.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador en la poca moral de la joven, quien tan solo agachó su cabeza y se dispuso a esperar que el tiempo pasara, quizás, al final de todo, podría llegar a acostumbrarse a la nueva vida que la esperaba.


End file.
